


our first tradition

by ImagineTheHaus, LittleGirlLostExplores



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [24]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 1 day to Haus Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, M/M, awe-inspiring sights, holster is the most adorable, winter wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/pseuds/LittleGirlLostExplores
Summary: imagine Ransom and Holster hunting for the perfect Christmas tree.





	

At this point, Holster has given up all hope and has laid down in the snow to die. He’s out in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night (ok, it’s not the middle of the night, it’s probably about 5 o’clock, but it’s already full dark) in _Canada_ on Christmas Eve. He’s allowed to be a tad melodramatic.

He isn’t even Christian. This isn’t even his _holiday_ , what it going _ON_. But Ransom had looked at him with those puppy dog eyes of his and he said he wanted to share one of his holiday traditions with Holster and he had caved like a wet napkin. He’d allowed Ransom to bundle him up and get him in the car and drive him to nearest forest— _what even was his life._ He’d actuallyfollowed Justin, the love of his life, out of the car and into the woods, at night, in the Canadian winter. He was vastly and silently regretting this decision while staring at the sky when Rans’ head popped into view above him.

“Holtzy! Come look! I found something cool!” Justin trundled off through the snow with every expectation that Adam would follow him. Adam asked the Great Beyond what he had ever done to deserve this ridiculous behavior and heaved himself up from his snowy grave to follow this stupid boy he was in love with who was bounding through the snow, through a copse of trees and into a clearing.  

Adam couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Justin was practically dancing in front of what he’d found, and to be fair, it _was_ pretty cool. In the middle of a forest, in the middle of the winter, Justin had managed to find a completely decorated live Christmas tree. Holster couldn’t believe it. What was a completely decorated tree doing out in the middle of nowhere? What reason could there possibly for decorating a whole tree and leaving it out here?  

“Rans, Rans, I think I remember hearing about this, I think they did this in Germany or Sweden? They used to go outside and decorate the trees with edible things like fruits and berries and nuts and they left it for the animals to eat. They did that at the darkest time in the year to celebrate life and light and I believe that’s what gave rise to the tradition of the Christmas Tree. This could be an immigrant family honoring that tradition! Isn’t that cool?”  

“Holtzy, who did you hear that from?”

“Jack?”

“Holtzy, did your sisters tell you that?”

“Listen I learned A LOT OF INTERESTING THINGS from their American Girl books. They were culturally and age appropriate too!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, lovebug.”

Holster grumbles and looks around, “Well we can’t take this one obviously but maybe we can have one of the ones near it so that we can remember the one we found?”

“Adam, I love that idea. Bro, you are a sentimentalist and a genius. I am so glad we’re dating.” Justin sniffled and heaved the axe off his shoulder. Adam indicated the tree he wanted and together, they chopped it down and brought it home.  

And for the rest of their lives, alone and then eventually with this kids, they decorated one tree inside and one out in the woods for someone else to find and keep up the tradition of their first Christmas together. 

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
